Trouble
by brosephina
Summary: A Deli one-shot. PURE SMUT:WARNING.  ""Smooth move, emo kid." Eli's lips curled into the signature smirk that so many people knew, shrugging. He'd planned on picking Drew's things up before he decided to be a dick. "Sorry, pretty boy."


This is literally pure smut for one of my best girls, and it's hot young homosexual fun so if you don't like it, kindly get the fuck off. One-shot.

Drew Torres sighed as his books went sprawling across the hallway, result of a dark haired boy having run into him. When he glanced up at him, the jock instantly recognized his brother's best friend. Rolling his eyes, he ignored any apology Eli was about to give, leaning down to pick his books up. "Smooth move, emo kid." Eli's lips curled into the signature smirk that so many people knew, shrugging. He'd planned on picking Drew's things up before he decided to be a dick. "Sorry, pretty boy." He glanced around before leaning down in front of Drew. "Maybe I just wanted to see you bend over." And with that, Eli hurried down the hall. He was straight. If anything, Eli just wanted to get a rise out of him and easily did as he could hear Drew gasp by the time he was halfway down the hall. Drew just stood there, stunned before shaking his head and picking up the rest of his books.

Almost ten that night, Eli had come over to casa de Torres to hang out for some guy time with Adam. He was already out cold upstairs, but had told Eli he could stick around since his parents weren't due home until the morning. Some "stupid out of city meeting" as Adam had put it. Not wanting to face Cece and Bullfrog just yet, Eli had found a place on the couch and was flipping through the channels when he heard an upstairs door open. He hadn't seen anybody but Adam since he showed up, so Eli figured they were home alone and Drew was out tramping it around somewhere with Bianca. But, lo and behold, pretty boy himself was standing at the bottom of the staircase after a few seconds.

Eli just raised a brow, anxious to see just how awkward Drew would be around him. Of course, the boy wondered why he enjoyed getting a rise out of Drew so much. Finally deciding to break the silence, the long-haired boy stood up and leaned against the back of the couch. "I don't actually want you, Drew. I like girls. Even if I didn't, you're Adam's brother. Pretty sure that's half of the guy code. Drew just shrugged, playing it off like he hadn't taken him seriously. "Yeah, I know." He just nodded, walking to the kitchen. "Thank god," Drew chuckled as he spoke, forcing a brow of Eli's up. Did he even have a right to defend himself? It's not like he _wanted_ Drew to have liked him, right? No, he guessed not, but it would've been satisfying all the same if Drew wanted him. Narrowing his eyes, Eli followed him to the kitchen.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eli could feel the anger fuming inside him, but he wasn't entirely sure what he felt. Sexual frustration masked by madness? Shaking his head at himself, he leaned against the counter next to Drew. "Well," Drew finally spoke, looking back at Eli, "Look at you. I mean.. if I WAS into guys? You would be social suicide." Eli rolled his eyes at the guy in front of him. "You're so pathetic, pretty boy. I pity you, really. Because, when we get out of this school filled with people whose opinions you worry so much about, I'll be fine. I'll make new friends and have a real life. You? You'll play high school football, maybe even college if you're lucky. But, you'll blow out your knee right before you get recruited and what then? You'll end up a bald, fat, thirty year old man with a wife you settled for because you couldn't get anybody else that would settle for you."

Drew just stood there, clenching his jaw as he straightened and took a step towards Eli, their faces a couple inches apart. "Fuck you, Eli." Eli took another step, nearly closing any gap between them. "Fuck you too, Drew. You're nothing special. Nothing special at a-" But his words were cut off by Drew's lips. Initial reaction took over and Eli's eyes widened, shoving Drew off of him. They stood there staring at each other, wordlessly for a second before they both seemed to give in simultaneously. Eli closed the gap between them once again, crushing his lips against Drew's as he pinned him against the refrigerator. "If Adam comes down here.." Drew managed to get the words out between frantic, feverish kisses that got longer and deeper as each happened. Eli's lips captured Drew's, slipping his hands into the other's back pockets and pulling him against his body. That action that let their groins meet proved just how equal their interest was.

Turning him enough to back Drew up to the couch, Eli pushed him on his back before straddling him. He could feel Drew, rock hard under him but it wasn't like he'd done this before. Surprisingly, he thought back to Julia for a second. As if he needed to think about what she did to please him, in order to please Drew. Eli broke the kiss and moved to kneel next to the couch, giving up thinking about it and just letting instinct take him where ever. Biting his lip lightly, Eli unzipped Drew's jeans without hesitation and tugged them down as well as his boxers, erection showing itself. Drew was tense, obviously not wanting to wait any longer to feel some sort of pleasure but that's all he could do. Wait. Everything was in Eli's hands now.

Eli glanced at the stairs once more before smirking faintly to himself. He lifted his hand, wrapping his long fingers around Drew's shaft first as he pumped his hand slowly, more pleased than he'd expect to be at the small groan he spurred from Drew's mouth. Chuckling, he shushed him as he started to move his hand quicker. Then, without warning as Drew's eyes slid shut, Eli took the head of the other's cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue confidently. Surely enough, Drew inhaled a shallow breath, biting his lip to muffle his own sounds even in the slightest. Eli chuckled softly, working his mouth down Drew's length as he got used to it and soon enough, he relaxed his throat enough to take the entire length into his mouth. Swallowing to put extra pressure on the tip, Eli let out a moan of his own, letting the vibrations of his voice massage the sensitive organ that now filled his mouth.

Eli had gotten the hang of it and now, there was no stopping him. Moving his mouth back and forth over Drew's length, he could feel him grow closer and closer to his peak. Suddenly, Eli pulled away with one of the devious smirks he'd ever donned. "Stand up," He ordered to Drew, shocked but impressed all the same with the sternness in his voice. Drew looked up at the other that stood in front of him, eyes widening. "Wh-what?" Despite his question, Drew nodded and stood up.

"You're not going to be the only person getting off." Eli nudged him, surprised at how willingly Drew bent over, resting his hands on the back of the couch for support. Eli took a deep breath, certainly not aware of how to tread here having no experience. But, he figured this much. Drew didn't either, not like this. So, he wouldn't know if he did something silly or not normal. Eli lifted his hand to suck on his middle finger for a second, hearing the sound of Drew moving his hand over his own shaft.

"Hey," He spoke as he dropped his hand down over Drew's ass, moving it carefully over his entrance and starting to use his middle finger to open Drew up a little. The feeling at first, instantly made Drew tense up and pause what he was doing. That had been Eli's plan. He definitely didn't want him finishing without him. Chuckling, Eli licked over his dry lips and pushed his own jeans down along with his boxers. He took a hold of his length, positioning himself at Drew's entrance. Pursing his lips, Eli set a hand on Drew's clothed back and the other on his hip as he pushed into him slowly.

"So.. tight.." Eli seethed through his teeth as his head dropped back, nails digging into Drew's skin. After a second, Eli finally started to rock his hips against Drew's, slowly at first. With each thrust, his speed grew as he became surer he wasn't hurting him. Breathing heavily, he saw Drew's hand drop to rub himself again and swatted his hand away. Eli chuckled when Drew groaned, leaning over him and reached under him as he grabbed ahold of Drew's length again, provoking an audible gasp from his lips.

Eli started to move his hand in rhythm with the thrusts of his hips and it was almost proving to be too much. It took more than enough strength not to cry out with all the pleasure he was feeling and Drew seemed to be failing at keeping quiet. Using one hand to stroke Drew, he reached forward with the other hand and cupped it against Drew's mouth, holding it over tightly. Why did that just further how intense everything felt?

Breathing heavily, Eli arched his back as a faint, breathless moan escaped his swollen lips. "F-Fuck, Drew.." He murmured, nearly silently as he gasped the words, quickening the thrusts and his hand with each time, trying to hold out as long as he could. He wanted to feel this pleasure as long as he could. Suddenly though, he couldn't stand it anymore and his orgasm rushed over him torturously strong. He made sure to give Drew a few hard pumps and soon felt him meet him in the climax, cupping his mouth tighter as he held him there.

Eli was panting softly by the time his euphoric feelings had died down, pulling from Drew slowly. He just pulled his pants up quietly with shaking hands. He moved to drop on the couch with a satisfied smirk, soon met by Drew who collapsed back with a face to match.


End file.
